


Crazy (Chicks)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Liam, Choking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a spark in your eyeAnd a grin on your lipsShe's a demon and I can't resist herOn a night like thisLiam lets him do this. Partially because it keeps him in control; partially because Liam secretly loves it.--Songfic: Crazy Chicks - Ken Ashcorp





	Crazy (Chicks)

**Author's Note:**

> idk why y'all liked aromatherapy so much but by popular request here's more thiam porn ya dirty heretics
> 
> based on ken ashcorp's crazy chicks bc bihh if thats song aint theo

_There's a spark in your eye_  
_And a grin on your lips_  
_She's a demon and I can't resist her_  
_On a night like this_

Liam lets him do this. Partially because it keeps him in control; partially because Liam secretly loves it. 

Theo is power hungry, and needy. He's craving control, humanity, touch. He craves an anchor, to anything that makes him feel real again. 

Liam sees it. Theo feels alive and fully _human_ like this, and if that's what it takes to keep the chimera in line, then Liam is more than happy to help. 

It's definitely just to keep him human, and keep him busy. It's not like Liam wants it or anything, he tells Theo. He consents wholeheartedly because that's what keeps them safe. 

That's the lie Liam tells Theo and himself every single time before they do this. 

_Say that you're fine_  
_But I know that you're a wreck_  
_There's a chill up my spine_  
_With your hands around my neck_

He was never one for submission, in fact, Liam hated it. He was always in control, always the leader. It might've worked with Hayden, but it absolutely did not work with Theo. For this to work, Liam needed to completely submit himself to the older of the two, he had to allow Theo to have total and utter dominance over him. 

At first, Liam wasn't sure he could keep this up. He felt so helpless and weak beneath Theo, hands wrapped around his neck. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to strain his breath with every pant. 

He pushed himself into denial, Theo knew it as well. Liam _loved_ it. He loved being completely helpless and dominated; the way that Theo _loved_ the power he had over the beta, loved dominating as much as Liam loved being thrown at his feet. 

_Handcuffed to your side_  
_I know that I can't leave_  
_I'm fixated on asphyxiation_  
_But without you I can't breathe_

"Knees." Theo knew that Scott's house was a bad idea for this, but he had been feeling particularly feral lately, and with the rest of the pack collecting supplies and running from hunters, Theo was more on edge than before. Ever since his ascent from hell, he felt more and more need to control the chimera, before it got them killed. 

This had been working pretty well so far. 

Liam growled gently at Theo, narrowing his eyes before his body betrayed him and his mind caught up with it, realizing what was happening. A pink blush spread across his face, mouth slightly agape. 

Theo pushed a hand down on Liam's shoulder, shoving him onto all fours. Liam turned away to hide his reddening face, before Theo crouched down to grab his jaw gently in his palm, turning him towards him. 

"Look at me." Liam made weary and nervous eye contact with the older male, as Theo planted a chaste kiss to his lips, soft and overly careful. "So good for me." 

Liam shivered at the praise, as Theo stood back up, running a hand through Liam's tousled hair, pushing him softly to his crotch. Liam whimpered with impatience, completely giving himself up to Theo. 

_You never say please_  
_Might as well be deceased_  
_Yeah I'll make sure this sticks_  
_Fall for all of your tricks_  
_Oh, I gotta admit, I kinda dig crazy chicks_

The chimera looked down at the werewolf expectanly, a light grin on his lips. Liam bit his cheek, sliding his hands up Theo's thighs, fingertips bunching up his jeans ever so slightly, before reaching his fly. 

Theo continued petting and playing with Liam's hair, nails grazing his scalp as Liam slowly undid his zipper and rubbed Theo into his palm, steadying with his other hand. 

"Mmm, fuck-" Theo hissed out, tugging on the beta's locks a little harder, watching Liam grow even more impatient. "So, so good... fuck..." 

Liam smirked at the attention, pulling Theo's boxers down and taking a moment to let Theo marvel at the sight below him. Liam's gorgeous blue eyes staring back at him beneath his hard cock. Theo bit his lip, inhaling sharply as Liam took the head into his mouth, tounge working gently at the slit. 

Liam had absolutely no experience with giving head before Theo, since Liam had never been with another guy, before Theo. He quickly learned everything Theo liked, all the little moves and things that drove the chimera insane. 

_Tossing turning I run through your mind_  
_You'd kill for me?_   
_Yeah you're creepy when you're kind_   
_Who knew_   
_That voodoo_   
_Could do so much for me_  
_Got me under your hex, I'm perplexed_  
_I'm a doll in your hands and it's oh so plain to see_

"Liam... so perfect...." Theo purred quietly. Sure, he loved power, but the most powerful feeling to Theo was the power he got from praising his little beta, the way his eyes lit up from knowing he did a good job. 

Liam hummed pleasantly around Theo's member, stroking the base where he couldn't reach with his lips. Theo slid out of Liam slow enough to have the werewolf subconsciously leaning back towards him. 

"You good?" Theo whispered, finding the drawer Scott had always kept for Liam- or Malia, depending on the circumstance. He removed the cuffs and chains, smiling as he saw Liam shudder at the sight. 

Liam nodded eagerly, climbing up onto the bed and shedding his t-shirt, holding his wrists out for Theo, watching hungrily as he fastened the restraints. 

"Arms above your head." Liam obeyed as Theo had already began stripping Liam until he was bare and perfectly on display for the older. Theo licked his lips eagerly, slicking himself up with his own heat and wetness- werewolf perks. 

Liam squirmed anxiously, as embarassing as it was, he needed to be _fucked, now_. 

"Theo... please hurry up..." His panting and sighs frantically escaping his heaving chest. Theo shed his own clothing tantalizingly slow to watch the beta's eyes flutter over every inch of skin. 

Theo gripped at Liam's legs, wrapping them gently around his shoulders as he leaned down to position his face at the beta's entrance. 

The way Liam absolutely broke down underneath Theo made the latter a completely different person. Angry, survival-only Theo was replaced with a protective, loving Theo, the one kissing and nipping Liam's inner thighs as he trembled in his restraints. 

"Th-Theo, please...." Liam murmured, begining to thrust downward onto the chimera. Theo licked wet spots passionately around Liam's hole, before prodding him roughly with his tounge. Liam gasped and moaned dramatically, hips writhing under Theo's strong hands. 

"Fuck!" The beta's tounge lolled out of his mouth as he panted like he was in heat. His cock leaked eagerly onto his stomach as Theo fucked him with his tounge, humming contently with his work. 

_This must be a sign_  
_That I'm going insane_  
_'Cause you're on the right track with your knife to my back_  
_And your laugh inside my brain_

Theo pulled away and climbed up onto the smaller boy, hands roaming like fire across his skin, lining himself up and pushed ever so slowly into Liam. 

"Mmm-ah!" Liam moaned, clawing at the chains binding his hands over his head. Theo's thrusts were agonizingly slow, but laced with lust and control. He pulled out so slowly that Liam could feel every nerve striking at his body. The sensation didn't last long enough though, before Theo was slamming back into him, elicting gentle hums and whimpers from Liam. 

"So tight and perfect Liam, so so perfect for me..." Theo had wrapped his arms around Liam's chest as he whispered his sweet nothings to him, Liam desperate to have Theo on every part of him. 

Theo licked Liam's bottom lip, taking it into his mouth and sucking until it was red and Liam looked completely and utterly fucked-out. Theo had picked up the pace as he continued working Liam's mouth with his own. 

"Do you want to come?" Theo's voice was barely even a whisper, only loud enough through Liam's supernatural hearing, but it was enough for the beta's cock to flinch beneath the chimera, more precum pooling onto his torso. 

"Yes- yes, fuck... please-" 

Theo clicked his tounge, shaking his head. "You're such a good boy Liam, you can beg better than that." He began sliding out slowly, teasing the thought of leaving Liam like this, all horny and chained up. Liam whined, opening his mouth to release a gasp of disappointment. 

"Theo! Pl-please... let me come..." It was utterly degrading and any member of the pack would agree, but Theo couldn't get enough of it, and Liam was a more than eager player. "I've... I've been so good Theo... let me c-come..." 

Theo slammed back into the werewolf, fucking Liam with so much heat and passion, Liam was loud enough to wake up every person in the house and then some. 

_I can never say no_  
_Your sanity's all for show_  
_Yeah I'll take all your kicks_  
_The hi-hats and the clicks_  
_It's another quick fix_  
_I kinda dig crazy chicks_

Theo gripped at Liam's cock, barely even stroking before Liam was spilling all over himself and Theo's hand. Liam groaned Theo's name as he rode out his high, Theo pulling out and finishing on Liam, mixing his seed with his little beta. Liam looked down gratefully at the thick white across his body, Theo licking and kissing gingerly at the relaxing muscles. 

Theo kissed Liam, the chimera leaning forward enough so that Liam could taste himself and Theo on his lips, moaning at how filthy- and slightly gross the taste was. 

Theo unlatched the chains and cuffs, Liam immediately clinging onto the chimera, huffing and nuzzing him affectionately. 

The older male caressed him lovingly, kissing and rubbing his scent all over the beta. 

_T-T-Tosing, turning, I run through your mind_ _You'd kill for me?_  
_Yeah you're creepy when you're kind_  
_Who knew_  
_That voodoo_  
_Could do so much for me_  
_I'm a doll in your hands and it's oh so plain to see_

If Theo was crazy, then Liam totally digged crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> bottoms up and the devil laughs


End file.
